


Survival

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Whofic [28]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 2X06 (The Age of Steel), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Snap-Shots In Time, Tenth Doctor Era, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-13
Updated: 2009-09-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, surviving is enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival

You take her home because you know the best way to prove her mother is not a Cyberman is to show her. There's nothing you can do about the parallel Pete Tyler's rejection - you coax bits of the story out of Rose during your trip back to her mother's flat, and what she says saddens but doesn't surprise you. But you're doing what you can to help her settle after what's been one of your more gruelling adventures.

For once in your life, the TARDIS lands with pinpoint accuracy. You could not be more grateful.

Jackie takes one look at her daughter and wants to know why Rose is so upset. You mumble something about telling her over a cup of tea and she pops into the kitchen to turn on the kettle. You move across to Rose in an instant, with your arms outstretched; she seems grateful to fall into them and let you hold her.

“You all right?” you murmur in a low tone as you use your fingertips to rub comforting circles on her back. She makes a non-committal noise and snuggles into you, nestling her head beneath your chin. You tighten your arms around her for a second or two before continuing.

“You aren’t, are you? Not surprising, really; if you want, I can fob your mother off with something without going over the gory details —”

“You will not,” a voice interrupts. You look up to see Jackie, who's come back into the room without either of you noticing. She's holding a mug of tea in each hand and glaring at you.

“Or not,” you say, knowing it's easier to agree. “Is one of those for me?” you ask, nodding towards the mugs in Jackie’s hands to divert her attention.

It doesn't work.

“Don’t change the subject!” Jackie snaps.

“Oh, well.” You concede defeat. “It was worth a try.”

Dropping a kiss into Rose’s hair, and being sure to keep one arm wrapped around her, you accept the mug held out to you and flash Jackie a cheeky grin. She rolls her eyes at this, but says nothing, turning instead to where Rose is clinging to you.

“Rose? Rose, are you all right?”

This brings a whimper from Rose; your eyes narrow at the sound and you shove the mug of tea back at Jackie so you can pull Rose back against you again. It's clear now is not the time to be telling Jackie the raw details of what you've endured.

“Hush, darling,” you say, voice tender, focussing on her and leaving Jackie to wonder – not for the first time, you're sure – about how deep the connection between the two of you runs. “It’s all right. It’s all right, you’re safe now. They can’t hurt you.”

The whimper turns into a sob and then suddenly into a flood of tears.

“That’s it, love. That’s it. Have a good cry, it’ll make you feel better; we can talk about this later.” You flash a quick look at Jackie. “That’s OK with you, isn’t it, Jackie?”

Jackie, horrified by the effect a single question has had on her daughter, can only nod, speechless.

  



End file.
